


Sex on the beach

by angelus2hot



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Beach Sex, Community: smallfandomfest, F/M, Fluff, Public Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Mick and Beth have sex on the beach.





	Sex on the beach

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Sex on the beach  
>  **Fandom:** Moonlight  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Mick St. John/Beth Turner  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 1,346  
>  **Summary:** Mick and Beth have sex on the beach.  
>  **A/N:** written for fest 21

“Are you sure?” His fingers paused on the buttons of his shirt as he spoke.

Beth didn’t take her eyes off of him as she nodded her head slowly.

His smile was brighter than the moon above them.

She watched silently, her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as Mick began to remove his clothes. He continued to look her in the eyes as he let each piece of clothing fall to the sand. It took all of her willpower not to lean forward and lick her way across his chest and down to his flat stomach. 

Without a word he gathered her in his arms, his lips covered hers in a passionate kiss that curled her toes.

“Should we really be doing this?” The question left Beth’s lips on a moan as Mick blazed a trail of fiery kisses from her neck to her shoulder and back again.

Mick stilled, his eyes widened. He had thought she’d wanted this... wanted him. _Maybe he had been wrong._ “Do you want me to stop?” Perhaps she had finally realized the danger she was putting herself in by letting him get this close.

Beth couldn’t believe he had asked that question. “Oh my god, no.” _Why in the hell would she want him to stop? It had taken her too long to get him this close._ “I only meant that maybe we shouldn’t do this here not that I didn’t want to...”

_Ah. Now he understood._ “It’s okay.” He murmured against her skin. “The beach is deserted except for you and me. There’s no one to see or hear us no matter how loud we get.” His blunt teeth scraped her throat as his fingers gently pulled the string of her bikini loose. “But if you would rather wait until we get...” Mick’s fingers stilled and he let his sentence trail off into nothingness. He had every intention of making love to her that night the venue was the only thing in question. At the look on her face he was positive she wouldn’t want to wait any longer. He couldn’t help but agree. They had waited long enough.

“Don’t you dare stop now.” She commanded breathlessly as she reached up and removed her bikini top.

His gaze roamed her almost nude body, her breasts pert and beckoning, but it was the look in her eyes that made him hard and aching. Although he knew better, he couldn’t stop himself, his eyes changed and his fangs descended.

The moonlight above them cast a glow allowing Beth to see Mick’s desire. She leaned her head to the side and slowly, temptingly traced her finger down the side of her neck. “Drink me.” When he didn’t move she whispered. “I don’t mind.”

He quickly swallowed a groan. _She was offering him the one thing he had denied himself since they had met._ With his hands clenched into fists at his sides Mick took a step backwards. “I don’t...” He shook his head. “You’re not a freshie. I don’t just want your blood. I want so much more from you than that. I want to...”

A smile curved the corner of her mouth. “I know.” She took a step closer, her fingers caressed his chest. “I...”

Whatever else she was going to say was lost as Mick growled deep in his chest and pulled her forward until her naked breasts were firm against him. 

Mick bent his head to her neck and breathed deep. The smell of sunshine was still fragrant on her skin even though the sun had set hours ago. It was an intoxicating scent. 

The sound of the waves crashing against the shore drowned out her moans of desire. “Mick. Please.” She clutched him to her. For so long she had wanted him, needed him. But he had always kept her at arms length. She didn’t know what she would do if he changed his mind tonight and decided not to go through with it. 

“Shh, baby.” He gently licked her neck, his fingers lightly grazed her stomach before slipping beneath her bikini bottom. She was so wet. He swallowed hard. The thought of her... warm, wet, and tight cradling his cock, squeezing him... It was almost more than he could take. “I’m not going to stop.” 

At the sound of ripping fabric her breath hitched in her throat. She didn’t think about what she would wear later all that mattered; all she needed was Mick inside of her.

Another growl escaped him as he lowered her gently but firmly onto his white shirt he’d dropped onto the sand earlier. He kneeled on the sand at her feet and carefully shifted until he was between her legs. “Fast or slow?” His voice was husky and guttural as the question escaped him on a growl.

Her body trembled at his words. “Fast, please, Nick. Go fast.”

“Thank fuck.” Mick muttered beneath his breath. He didn’t think he had slow in him. His hands shook as he gripped his cock and guided it towards her entrance. He pressed the tip of his cock against her wet core and whispered through clenched teeth, “Last chance, baby.” He stared into her eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Even as the question left his mouth Mick could have kicked himself. _How in the hell was he supposed to stop himself if she had changed her mind?_ The sound of him swallowing hard broke the silence between them. Regardless of how hard it would be for him to stop he would do whatever she wanted him to do. 

“Damn it, Mick.” She glowered up at him. “Would you quit asking that question and just fuck me already.”

_Fuck. Not make love but fuck. Who was he to argue? He would give the lady what she wanted. Later they would make love._

As he stared down at her naked body, open and exposed to his gaze a fire flamed high within him. He didn’t know which hunger burned brighter within him, the one for her body or the one for her blood. 

Mick pulled her legs onto his shoulders before he gripped her hips and began to thrust inside of her. Her inner walls tightened around him, squeezing his cock as her name fell in a guttural chant from his lips

More pleasure than she had ever known bombarded her body. She tossed her head from side to side, her fingers dug into his sides as she urged him to go faster.

She was want.

She was need.

Her body hummed with desire. She had always thought that being with Mick would be unlike anything she had ever felt before but not even in her wildest fantasies had she dared dream it would feel like this.

Her orgasm was upon her, volcanic in its intensity, erupting inside of her, burning every cell in her body to cinder. Her toes curled, it felt like her body was going to explode from so much pleasure. She screamed his name as the flames licked her body.

With a groan of her name Mick dug his fingers into her hips and pounded into her. Over and over, faster and faster until with a shout his orgasm ripped from him.

He lowered her legs from his shoulders before he collapsed on top of her.

 

“Wow.” She whispered when she was finally able to catch her breath.

A slow smile crossed his face as he began to lazily trace her nipples with the tips of his fingers. 

“What are you doing?”

His smile widened. “We did fast and fucked.” He kissed the tip of her nipple before sucking it into his mouth. 

Her body arched with the stirrings of renewed desire as she bit back a low moan.

“Now we go slow.” He shifted lower, trailing his tongue slowly down her body. “And we make love.”

Beth shivered all over at the wickedly determined promise in his voice and threaded her fingers in his hair as he slid even lower. _Who was she to argue?_


End file.
